


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

by NoPlaceLikeHome



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlaceLikeHome/pseuds/NoPlaceLikeHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Feyre and Tamlin post first book. Based on the song "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted" from Carrie Underwood's new album "Storyteller."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

Feyre never believed that she would get married. From the time her family lost everything and they were forced to live in a cabin outside of town, her role was to take care of her family. The role of bride belonged to her sisters. She would be happy alone with her father, without the burden of two other mouths to feed. 

But when she met Tamlin – oh Tamlin – her eyes were opened. He filled the hole in her heart she didn’t know was there. Her soul was incomplete and she had never known it! She had believed her heart empty of any true love. But the Lord of the Spring Court filled her heart and let her know how much she was truly wanted, needed, and loved,

They were finally married, in the presence of her father, her sisters, Lucien, Alis, and all the Spring Court. His green eyes met her eyes and he said the words that bound him to her forever. And her heart was full of love for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Children had never been on the table for Feyre. How could she possibly raise a child with the darkness of her soul bare to everyone? She had killed those two faeries and her heart darkened with the shame.

And then she found out that she was pregnant. Tamlin was ecstatic; he spent his days between overprotective mate and a Lord obliged to fill his duties to his Court. But Feyre…Feyre was nervous. She did not think she could do this. Tamlin reassured her repeatedly during her pregnancy, but there was always that doubt. Her loving husband could not convince her of her suitability.

When she gave birth to Reine they thought Feyre was going to die. It was a rough birth and Alis took Reine away to be cleaned. Feyre had a terrible, unexplainable reaction to the birth. It took many days for her to recover enough to be lucid. Tamlin stayed by her side the entire time, their child alternating between his arms and a cradle next to their bed.

The first thing she requested when she awoke, clear-eyed for the first time, she held out her arms in silent question. She held Reine and knew that this was what she had always wanted. Someone to live for, who relied on her for everything and trusted her to provide. 

Feyre would sit for long hours in the rocking chair next to the crib in their room. She would croon lullabies – both human and faerie songs – to Reine both day and night. Her fingers itched to paint her daughter. Especially those eyes that matched Tamlin’s. It filled her heart with joy to see such life brought from two people who had faced terror, torture, and death. Reine filled her heart with joy and love; opened her eyes to how empty her heart and home was before Reine arrived to their little family. 

Feyre had finally found what she never knew she always wanted: her family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic I wrote after needing a break from working on my Masters.
> 
> Plus, there are really too few fanfictions out there for Sarah J. Maas's wonderful worlds!


End file.
